


Eye Contact

by seaweediscool



Series: 365 Day Prompts [6]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, poptarts is non-binary and you can fight me on that, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: Poptarts remembers the first/last time they saw their sister.





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6/365
> 
> Eye Contact: Write about two people seeing each other for the first time
> 
> Poptarts is a non-binary pal.

Poptarts remembers the first time they saw their sister.

She was sweet, perfect, round, and soft. Poptarts didn’t want to touch her for fear they would break her tiny limbs or injure her in any way. She was the most wonderful thing they had encountered when they were ten.

Their mother had beckoned them closer, but Poptarts remained hidden behind the curtain, only their face visible and blushing scarlet. A crying sound startled them from the blushing stupor, and they had looked toward the Moses basket, willing themself to aid their wailing sister.

Their mother had picked up the baby and had begun to rock her back and forth when Poptarts had moved from the curtain and come to face their sister. She had the bluest eyes they had ever seen in their life, and little tufts of hair were poking from her head.

“Look Emily, come and meet your big brother Chris.”

Poptarts didn’t understand the disgust that came with being called brother – it felt wrong to be called a _boy_ in the first place – but they ogled at Emily all the same, gasping when a small hand clutched at their pinky. They vowed to protect this pure bundle of hope for forever.

Poptarts remembers the last time they saw their sister.

She was in hospital, the same one she had been born in, but this time she was hooked up to monitors which meant that Poptarts couldn’t hug her tight or swing her round the room like they had done when she was well. Emily was asleep, her blonde hair again in tufts, nothing like the buns Poptarts had secured tight against her scalp when she would go to dance recitals.

They had popped out for an hour at the most, believing that Emily would still _be_ when they got back. They were further from the truth and they had failed to protect their sister from what ultimately claimed her.

(Later, they didn’t know the specific time, Poptarts would find themself standing outside the hospital, a smashed iPhone next to them on the floor, screaming that it should have been them).

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: seaweed-is-cool


End file.
